The present invention relates to a solar cell apparatus and manufacturing method thereof.
As demand for energy increases, solar cells for converting solar energy into electrical energy are being actively developed.
Particularly, copper-indium-gallium-selenide-based (CIGS-based) solar cells which are p-n hetero-junction apparatuses having a substrate structure are being widely used. Herein, the substrate structure includes a glass substrate, a metal back electrode layer, a p-type CIGS-based light absorption layer, a high resistance buffer layer, and an n-type window layer.